


Now All We Need Is A Pterodactyl

by DashFlintceschi



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh cosplays Captain Jack Harkness at a convention, where he meets Dan, who happens to be cosplaying Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now All We Need Is A Pterodactyl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr: _'we didn’t come to this convention together but we dressed up as characters that are a couple in the show and people keep assuming we’re together and asking us to pose for pictures so hi there what’s your name'_

Josh doesn’t react as he hears the voice behind him.

“Oh wow, you guys’ cosplay is amazing! Can I get a photo of you?” He’s by himself, having lost Max in the crowd, so he figures the girl isn’t talking to him, and continues looking through the comics on the booth in front of him.

He jumps and turns around as he feels a hand on his elbow, and finds a girl cosplaying as Jo Harvelle looking at him expectantly.

“You could just say no, you don’t have to ignore me,” she insists, and he raises a confused eyebrow.

“I’m sorry?” He asks, and she brightens up again.

“Oh, you must not have heard me, I thought you were ignoring me. I was wondering if I could get a photo of you guys, you both look amazing!” She repeats, but Josh just gets more confused.

“What are you talking about? I’m not with anyone,” he tells her, and she laughs as she looks to the side.

“Oh, I thought you two were together!” She informs him, pointing to where she’d looked. Sure enough, where she’s pointing is a guy cosplaying as Ianto Jones, perfectly complimenting his Captain Jack Harkness. “Could I get a photo of you both, anyway?” She asks, and Josh shrugs, leaning over and tapping the guy’s arm.

“Hey, sorry, this girl thought we were together, she wants a photo of us, d’you mind?” He asks, and the guy laughs, his blue eyes sparkling as he comes closer to them both.

He leans close to Josh, wrapping his arm around Josh’s waist as Josh throws his own arm around the stranger’s shoulders. They both grin as the girl takes a few photos, thanks them both, then wanders away. They pull away from each other with slightly awkward smiles, nod to each other, then go their separate ways.

Well, they try to, anyway. Not only do they keep bumping into each other again; no less than nine people ask for photos of them both over the next hour. After the ninth time, Josh manages to find Max again. It’s not hard, he’s cosplaying as Captain John Hart, and feeling rather flamboyant for it. They’re wandering along, stopping at booths every now and again as Josh tells him about his run-ins with the Ianto cosplayer, when Max’s eyes light up and he darts to one of the booths. Josh waits patiently, knowing if he tries to go after him, he’ll just end up losing him again.

Five minutes later, Max reappears, a small bag in his hand, which he immediately holds out to Josh.

“If you see him again, you have got to give him this!” He laughs, and Josh looks curiously into the bag, bursting into laughter as he sees the red UNIT beret inside.

Sure enough, barely ten minutes later, he bumps into him again, and another person asks for a photo of them. After she’s taken the photo, thanked them and wanders away, Josh grabs the guy’s elbow.

“Hey, since we’re probably going to be doing this all day, I thought we should… I’m Josh,” he stumbles out as he holds out his hand.

“I’m Dan, and yeah, we’re probably going to be seeing a lot of each other today,” he grins, shaking Josh’s hand and giving Max a bemused smile as he moves to stand beside Josh and starts nudging him, motioning to the bag in his hand.

“Oh, yeah, I got this for you,” he remembers, holding the bag out to Dan. He looks surprised and a little confused, but starts laughing as he pulls the beret out of the bag.

“That is absolutely fantastic! Hey, how about I get us some coffee? I am Ianto, after all,” he grins, and Josh laughs as he nods. He turns to Max, only to find him backing off into the crowd.

“I’ll leave you guys to it. Meet you at the doors at nine?” He asks Josh, grinning and disappearing into the crowd once Josh nods.

They get coffee and wander around together for the rest of the afternoon, Josh using the fact that he’s cosplaying as Jack to flirt shamelessly with Dan. Sure enough, they’re stopped every few minutes by people raving about how good they look and can they get a photo.

Finally, at five to nine, they start to walk to the main entrance, so Josh can meet Max and head back to the hotel. Twenty feet away from the doors, though, Josh grabs Dan’s hand and tugs him out of the crowd.

“I… I had a lot more fun today than I was expecting to, and it’s because of you. Can… Can I get your number?” He stammers nervously, and Dan grins, holding out his hand for Josh’s phone.

Once he’s put his number into Josh’s phone and handed it back to him, he leans up and kisses Josh softly. He laughs slightly as he pulls away and notices the dark blush that’s risen on Josh’s face.

“Come on, Captain, let’s get you home,” he laughs, taking Josh’s hand and leading him to where Max is waiting for him.

Within a week, they’re officially together, and from then on, they have a Torchwood marathon on the nineteenth of every month to celebrate the day they met. Dan never fails to wear his red UNIT beret, and Josh never fails to silently thank Max for talking him into going to the convention in the first place.


End file.
